fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 127
|Image = Invisible Lucy.PNG |Story Kanji Title = 透明ルーシィの恐怖 |Story Romaji Title = Tōmei Rūshī no Kyōfu |Adopted = |Air Date = April 21, 2012 |Episode = 127 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = The Truly Evil Jiggle Butt Gang |Next Episode = Father's Article of the Deceased |Adopted 2 = }} is the 127th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on April 21, 2012. Lucy is writing a story about an invisible thief. When she bathes, she uses an ointment that she made seven years ago - an ointment that turns her invisible! Distraught, Lucy then gets help from Fairy Tail, which ends in disastrous results, Lucy then disappears, supposedly forever, until Natsu remembers Lucy. After getting Lucy back, Happy accidentally throws the old magic ointment at all the members of Fairy Tail, leaving everyone invisible besides Lucy. Synopsis A story is told by Lucy about an invisible man stealing a jewel, with apparent Mages trying to apprehend him, however before the story unfolds, Happy mimics the invisible man's speech in the story. Lucy tells Natsu and Happy that she never said they could read her latest story, Lucy goes on to say that she wanted to tackle a different genre of writing. Happy then continues reading in a triumphant speech way with Lucy visibly annoyed. Lucy tells Happy and Natsu why they are here or to get out, Natsu replies that they invited Lucy for a job, Lucy says she busy and that Natsu and Happy can handle the job. Natsu says that he wants Lucy to work together and be a team, Lucy happy with Natsu's gesture, however Natsu then goes on to say that he's starving, Lucy then promptly kicks Natsu and Happy out of her house. Lucy loses concentration from Natsu and Happy and decides to take a bath, however before going she finds a magic ointment, she takes it with her. In the bath, she adds her ointment into the bath and the bathwater turns pink. Lucy then fantasize about being an invisible person herself. As Lucy leaves the bath, she looks in the mirror and sees that she's invisible. Lucy talks about her magic ointment being made 7 years ago so therefore the effects has changed since then, she quickly gets dressed and goes to find Natsu and the rest for help. However Lucy tells herself that being dressed as such will make a panic. As the door closes in Lucy's Apartment, the Landlady sees the door close and wonders whats going on. As Lucy goes through the streets, she thinks about and imagines what would happen if her magic ointment wears off, and realizes that she would be naked. She dismisses the thought, however she starts doing poses as nobody can see her. A dog starts licking Lucy and she quickly runs away, however she bumps into some kids and they start feeling around her, she tries to run away and bumps into barrels and boxes with the kids chasing after her thinking it's an invisible ghost, she goes into a back alley and loses the kids. Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail, where Natsu is talking about Lucy kicking them out, Carla agrees with Lucy's decision, even pointing out that Natsu and Happy used Lucy's bath without asking and saying that it's a flagrant breach of manners, Erza goes on to say that even though they are a team, a line needs to be drawn. Kinana then tells Natsu that whenever they run out of money, she can feed them. Happy says that Lucy should be nicer to them since with behavior such as that, she'll never get a boyfriend. The rest of Fairy Tail laughs at the idea. Lucy, visibly annoyed by her being the butt of everyone's jokes, douses Macao with a mug of beer, Macao insists that Wakaba did it, Lucy then proceeds with pulling Jet's ear, which in turn makes Jet attack Droy, who hits him back back. Gray soon asks for a fight while Natsu, Kinana and Mirajane are wondering whats going on. Romeo tells them that it's got something to do with someone getting doused in beer. Reedus is seen painting Freed, however due to Macao and Wakaba fighting, Reedus gets knocked away and Macao falls into Reedus' easel, leaving a hole in it. Freed asks them to take the fight outside, however Reedus, visibly angry, throws his stool and Lucy, seeing the stool, grabs a chair and it deflects, causing it to hit Natsu. Natsu, angry about this, then goes into a temper tantrum, however he sends the stool straight into the back of Gray's head. Natsu and Gray proceed to fight, and knock Nab into the request board. Gray insults Nab for not taking a job, while Nab retorts that he's only trying to find a job that he's good at. Pandemonium occurs, Mirajane asks what started this and that if this continues that the Guild Hall will be destroyed, Erza says to let them be and fix it later while subsequently being hit by barrels from the brawl occurring. However, Erza snaps once a table hits her face and joins in the brawl. Natsu gets knocked back to a wall, crashing into Lucy causing her to yelp. Natsu recognizing Lucy's voice and scent, reaches out to try to find her. He grabs her breast, which earns him a slap from Lucy. Realizing that Lucy was in the room everyone calms down and tries to find Lucy, only to realize that she was invisible. Lucy, now wearing clothes, tells Fairy Tail the story, with everyone bewildered. Lucy gets embarrassed, while the rest say it's getting creepy. When Mirajane and Wendy ask whether there's any way for her to change back to normal, Lucy replies that they might be able help. Natsu goes on to say that he sees no problem and it would be fun to have her out on a job like that, Lucy gets annoyed then begs the rest whether they can get rid of invisibility magic. Natsu has an idea about toasting Lucy in flames, Erza and Elfman agree. Though Lucy is not mentally prepared, Natsu and Romeo toss their fire anyway, however it fails to work. Reedus gets an idea about painting Lucy's face, it goes well however it isn't Lucy's exact face. Happy, Natsu and Gray then proceed to try with disastrous results, Max, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Nab then try with the same result, Levy then suggests that they make her cuter while Mirajane suggests giving her black hair, Kinana suggesting a different hairstyle and Droy suggesting an afro. Lucy then proceeds to kick everyone for thinking her face is a toy. Gray then uses his magic to make an Ice-Head Lucy, however it melts causing everyone to be creeped out again. In the end, Mirajane puts a picture of Lucy on her face. Wendy then arrives again and brings Lucy's magic ointment and her keys. Lucy then thinks about asking her Celestial Spirits to help, however she wonders which one she could use. Happy suggests Gemini, Lucy summons Gemini, Happy then says that Gemini could do this forever, however Lucy says using Gemini does solve anything, everyone decides to use Gemini-Lucy for now. Levy and Freed continue analyzing what's in the magic ointment, Freed then uses his runes to dispel the magic, however it fails. Lucy starts acting up and shouts at Natsu, however a pink mist appears and Lucy's clothes and anything on her starts to disappear. Levy says that it's not just her body that's just disappearing but her existence as well, as Freed talks about Lucy's non-existences, the magic ointment bottle disappears as well. Carla then says that if Lucy's is gone from her existence then all her belongings will follow. With this, Lucy's room then starts to disappear as well. Lucy pleads that she didn't wants this to happen before she suddenly disappears. The rest of Fairy Tail then starts wondering what they were doing or saying, signifying that they had also forgotten about Lucy's existences as a whole. Lucy pleads and tries to talk to everyone, however it fails, as all of them have forgotten about her. Natsu then shouts out that they have to get to work and mentions Lucy. From this, everyone starts to remember Lucy, causing her to reappear with the magic dispelled. Wendy tells them that the magic was dispelled because Natsu remembered Lucy. Max, Macao and Wakaba then talk about the bonds of the guild that will never break, whether it be little magic or a lot. Carla then responds by saying that the three didn't do much to help. Lucy thanks Natsu, Natsu responds that they are a team which includes her. Lucy then goes on to talk about it being fun being invisible but got lonely when her friends weren't able to see her. Lucy tells them that she's going to get rid of the magic ointment, however Happy slams into her, flinging the ointment bottle all over everyone, causing everyone to go invisible, except Lucy. Lucy then says that maybe at least Fairy Tail can be a little level headed. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō) (Summoned the Twins, Gemini) *Jutsu Shiki (術式, Jutsu Shiki) Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Smell Items used *Magic Ointment *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Twins Key Trivia *Lucy is wearing clothes of Mirajane's past fashion style. Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes